


A Strategic Lineage

by Depraved_Davison



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beach Sex, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Intimacy, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: The beach. Sun, surf, sand... and sex? Kiran is representing Askr on the diplomatic beach trip between the previously warring kingdoms of Nifl and Muspell when its current reigning queen approaches with a request.





	A Strategic Lineage

(Note: This is my attempt at a little more intimacy than smut, takes place in a world where all the royals survive Book II)

***

After the success of the new year’s festival, the kingdoms of Nifl and Muspell agreed to another diplomatic vacation, this time as a beach trip. The two countries had a lot of bad blood to make up, but the royal families seem to be enjoying the company of the other enough to dispel most of the animosity. Still, it was wise to have Askr oversee the events, which is why Kiran was currently enjoying the sight of the various women in their bathing suits.

The other members of the Order of Heroes were occupied with various duties, the Summoner being the only one available for this excursion. Kiran felt a bit odd being entrusted with this task since he technically wasn’t even from Askr, but he certainly enjoyed the opportunity for some rest and relaxation. As well as the fringe benefit of flirting with Muspell’s queen, Laegjarn.

Since Sutr’s defeat, the eldest daughter, general, and tactician bore the mantle of responsibility and handled it with stunning efficiency, grace, and solemn determination to rebuild the scorched country from the ashes her crazed father left behind. In contrast to the royals of Askr, Nifl, or even Embla, Kiran felt that Queen Laegjarn handled her affairs in the most sensible and admirable way.

And she looked damn hot in her swimwear.

Kiran gave a small chuckle, his mind switching his opinion of the Muspell ruler between respectful admiration and lustful desire quite easily. Romance was something he always avoided in this strange word that was not his own, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the casual intimacies of the various women who threw themselves at him. The artifact Breidablik seemed to have bestowed him with an otherworldly kind of charisma and magnetism, and Kiran felt no guilt in enjoying the benefits of that. Especially if it resulted in incredibly erotic swollen bellies and milky breasts of the women drawn to him.

The sun was setting on the horizon, the Summoner watching the various guests enjoy the beach when he heard a polite cough. Raising his eyebrow, he saw the object of his imagination before him with a bottle of wine, pair of glasses, a blanket, and an inviting smile. “Would you care to join me, Summoner?” Laegjarn asked with a flirty grin.

Kiran was only a little embarrassed at how quickly he got up to follow.

“This is an unexpected honor.” He managed to say after the initial thrill faded enough for his mind to work properly. The presence of such an attractive, cunning, and powerful woman often filled his mind with lewd thoughts and ideas.

“Not entirely, I feel. You and I have enjoyed quite a bit of banter over our history. You have been quite amusing, if not a bit crude.” She countered, which was true. The Summoner just couldn’t help himself around her, even at the start of their interactions on the battlefield.

“I won’t apologize for that.” Kiran grinned.

“I wouldn’t want you to~” Her tone made Kiran’s heart flutter as she led them to a secluded overlook, granting them a view as well as privacy. A strategic position.

“I take it your day has been enjoyable?” He wondered, laying out the blanket for the two to rest on.

“Mmh. It was relaxing, just what I needed. Handling the affairs of Muspell has been taxing. Rebuilding our relationship with Nifl while unwinding at the same time has been wonderful. It also provided a unique opportunity for me.” She smiled. Kiran had only seen the woman smile this much at New Year’s, it was breathtaking.

Kiran struggled to get a harness on his libido as he poured the wine. “Oh? May I pry into what that is?” He flirted, assuming she meant the little excursion they were enjoying.

“Securing an heir for my country.” Laegjarn purred in a sultry voice, dripping with desire. Kiran was proud that the glasses in his hand only shook instead of dropped, the Queen relishing in the effect she had over him.

“Ah. Quite reasonable. The power of your bloodline is essential for ruling and protecting your nation…” Kiran considered, masking his own lust with strategic and political discussion. “And a strong heir would require the mother to be in the peak of her fertile age, as you are now…” He continued, visions of the woman pregnant, belly swollen, abundant chest made even larger with milk made his loins throb with passion. “Though I am curious on your candidate selection.” He managed, finding it hard but not impossible to think through the haze of hormones.

“Well, regrettably my father’s madness had many of the potential suitors executed in my own nation.” She lamented, sipping at the wine. “And though I find the princes of Askr and Nifl quite fetching, I hesitate to mix our blood. The results of their blessings and my own could be too unpredictable and what my country needs right now is stability. So, I need a sire of cunning, intelligence, strong character, adequate social standing, one I can trust…”

Kiran smiled back warmly, the praise making his heart swell as much as his libido as the prospect of breeding the Queen of Muspell was becoming a reality.

“There’s still the possibility of your sister producing an heir.” He teased, flashing Laegjarn a smirk to let her know he was joking.

“Mmh. Laevatein may yet choose to become a mother, but I would not ask this of her. It is my responsibility.” The woman hummed. “One that, if I may say, I am looking forward to~”

“Heh. You presume my cooperation, your majesty.”

“No. I predict it.” She winked. “Surely you have no objection to coupling with me, Summoner?”

Kiran couldn’t stop his lewd expression. “Our child will be the strongest Muspell has ever seen.” He nearly growled, Laegjarn barking out a heart filled laugh.

“Ha! The mood is right for it. So is the timing. I have no experience in these matters though, perhaps you would be so kind as to guide me through it?” The Queen requested playfully, setting aside her glass and moving in closer.

“I’d be honored. Please understand, our night together will be rather intimate, though I bear no intentions of becoming King.” He reminded gently, reaching out to caress Laegjarn’s face. She leaned into the affection.

“I wouldn’t wish you too. Intimacy is appreciated, romance is unnecessary.” She accepted unabashed. Kiran almost wished she was a little more modest about the whole thing, but one of Laegjarn’s strengths was her ruthless analysis of what was necessary. She needed an heir. Simple as that. No need to get all flustered about it.

“Mmh. Glad to hear. Because it helps with conception for the woman to reach pleasure.” Kiran informed, his lips touching hers. The kiss was soft, the couple exploring the texture of the other’s mouth as fingertips lightly brushed over skin. He could taste the linger of the wine on her mouth, the scent of her skin mixed with the salt of the ocean and the sunscreen he helped apply. “If you request my experience, I will need full access to you, your majesty.”

“I offer it freely, Summoner. For this evening, my body is yours.”

That sent shivers of primal desire through Kiran’s very core. To be granted full access to Laegjarn’s form, her breasts, her legs, her unprotected, fertile center… it was invigorating. He was torn to completely ravish the woman to tenderly making love.

She was a queen though, and a virgin one at that. Kiran managed to hold back to show the Muspell sovereign some respect as he began to bare her breasts. Tugging on the edges of her swimsuit, the Summoner exposed Laegjarn’s full round busom, the smooth tanned orbs topped with dark areola. He gave them each a rub to feel their stiffness. “You’ll have to forgive any vulgarities during this, your majesty. But the sight of you like this is completely maddening.” Kiran stammered, thumbing Laegjarn’s tips.

“Nnngh… I encourage you… to speak as plainly and lewdly as you wish…” She moaned, squirming in arousal as her body was explored in entirely new ways to her. Normally, she’d have to worry about standing on ceremony, maintaining the dignity of office, displaying appropriate elegance and refinement, portraying the due respect of her station. Right here though, in this moment, on this secluded spot, with only the charming and trustworthy Summoner present, Laegjarn could be treated as a common whore. The liberation of this fleeting coupling exhilarated her, the woman’s center growing slick with anticipation.

Kiran couldn’t think of a comeback, or any words that exact moment, his attention completely bewitched by the sight and feel of the Queen’s exposed breasts. He managed a quick look into her half-lidded eyes and a wink before his lips descended, capturing a tip within his lips. Swirling his tongue as he suckled on the royal teat, Kiran’s hand massaged one breast as the other slowly slid down Laegjarn’s belly to build up the tension in her wanton body. She could only whimper in her lust, the sounds of her tiny gasps as Kiran sucked, licked, and nibbled her stiff areloa, and the moan when his fingers slid under her bathing suit to stimulate her core made the Summoner’s ego surge with triumph.

“Gods… this fire… is intoxicating…” Laegjarn breathed, her body writhing in pleasure, her center slit rubbed, her clitoris stroked, her chest suckled and groped. Kiran’s eyes were full of the dark tinted skin of the woman, her exotic beauty fueling his lust as he played her erogenous zones with gusto.

“I’ve imagined doing this with you all day, Laegjarn. Ever since first seeing you in this outfit.” He mumbled against her tits. “To touch you. To taste you. To _breed_ you.” The Summoner whispered hotly, letting his perversions guide his words. The woman under him trembled in her own desires in response to his vulgar honesty. “Let this fire consume you, Laegjarn. Its your body yearning for this. To be conquered. To be mated. To be made into a mother. Embrace it. Surrender to it. Let its pleasure overwhelm you.”

The Summoners words heightened the Queen’s lust, her toned muscles flexing as her body shivered from the intense carnal euphoria pulsating through her veins. The hormones, the pheromones, the endorphins swirled around in her pleasure centers, Laegjarn whimpering and grunting in her fiery lust. Each motion made her hair shift against the blanket, her soft chest jiggle, her muscles flexing and relax.

“Yes… mmmh gods yes… I feel it building… it’s building inside me.”

Kiran took this signal to continue his pace on her nub and rise up to her lips, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back for a possessive kiss. “Do it. Cum.” He growled against her mouth, sealing it again with his own. Her muffled cry into the rough affection and the throb of her womanhood against his hand indicated her compliance to his words. Kiran held her like that a few moments after it stopped, pulling away as she gasped to catch her breath.

“Gods… such intensity… I may have to invade Askr to claim you as my own…” She chuckled through the gasps.

“That’s not funny…” Kiran scolded, bemused.

“It was a _little_ funny~” She responded coyly, her chest heaving as she recovered. She gave the Summoner a wanting look. “Now that my pleasure has been reached… shall we create new life within me?” Laegjarn purred, peeling her disheveled bathing suit off her body. Kiran rejoiced as more and more of her brown skin was revealed to him. In the twilight of the evening’s light, Laegjarn’s naked form looked divine.

“Absolutely.”

The Summoner slipped out of his garments, climbing onto the Queen of Muspell and brought his lips to hers. Kiran’s erection tapped against her inner thigh, the woman parting her legs wider to grant easier access to her core as the two indulged in their passion.

“Do it…” Laegjarn plead as Kiran nipped at her collarbone. “Enter me.”

“Brace yourself…” The Summoner whispered against her lips, his cockhead finding her entrance and pushing. The feel of her pussy giving way, enveloping him, slathering him with her pressure, juices, and heat felt overwhelmingly fulfilling. Both he and his partner shared a grunt as they joined in primal coupling, Kiran pushing himself to the hilt into Laegjarn’s passage.

“So… _full._ ” She trembled as she adjusted to the sensation, her nails biting lightly into her mate’s shoulders, his teeth grazing her earlobe.

“You’ll become even fuller.” Kiran growled. “Your womb will swell with child. Growing rounder and rounder with my offspring.” He started moving, dragging his shaft along her walls, making her shiver and flex, his voice sending her spiraling into the primitive fucking. “I’m going to pump a baby into your womb. You will grow round and gravid with it. Your tits heavy with nourishment. Your skin aglow with motherhood. Hair shimmering. A fertility goddess of flame.” Kiran’s imagination was blazing with the prospect, picturing the Queen’s body warped and developed so wonderfully from what his sperm would do to her. There was nothing more wonderfully beautiful, nothing more dick-hardeningly erotic to the Summoner than a woman pregnant with his bastard. His _job_ was to bring new lives into this world, after all.

“Gods… make it so… make me full… Give me your child… My kingdom… no… _I_ yearn for it… _I_ need it….” Laegjarn confessed, her body rutting back to meet the Summoner’s thrusts into her center. Again and again they joined, her juices coating his member and making it glisten in the dim light of twilight as they mated.

Kiran wished he could have lasted much longer then he did, given how many other women he had bedded before this night, but the Queen’s eagerness, the touch of her hot brown skin, the bite of her nails into his flesh, the pressure and juices enveloping his erection as he pounded it in and out of her was far too sexy for him to keep going. “Brace yourself… Laegjarn… Here it comes… Here it comes…”  
“Yes! Do it! Plant your seed! Start new life!”

Kiran pushed himself as deep as he could, crying out in orgasmic pleasure. Shot after shot of his whitehot cum crashed against the entrance to the Queen’s vessel, the Summoner tensing and trembling with each release. Laegjarn bit her lip as she felt each throb of him, envisioning how his offspring would soon be changing her body.

After Kiran slid himself out with a sigh, collapsing and managing to roll to Laegjarn’s side as he caught his breath. He turned to look at the woman, who had her hands on her lower belly, looking at it with a anxious expression. “Laegjarn?” Her eyes were a bit teary as she bit her lip, the Queen breathing out and cuddling into Kiran’s side, hiding her face into his shoulder.

“Forgive me, Kiran… I… am overwhelmed. I wish to stay like this a while.” She murmured with a faint blush. Kiran gave a concerned but understanding hum, knowing the flood of emotions the normally stoic woman must be having as the mood died down. He held her against him as she trembled slightly, processing the joys she just experienced and how her duties would restrict her from freely having them again. “This is so shameful…” She whispered, embarrassed at her display.

Kiran gave a comforting side-hug, rubbing her upper arm. “Not at all.” He assured. It was so rare to see her like this. He felt a little guilty at finding such vulnerability cute. The moment was fleeting however, as Laegjarn recovered, nodding in conviction to face reality after the intoxicating escape she had. She gave the Summoner a tender kiss against his jaw.

“Thank you. Kiran. Something inside me knows that this was successful, but if its all the same to you… I’d very much enjoy if you could make an excuse to come to Muspell in a month’s time. Just in case.” She smiled, the fire back in her eyes.

“I’ll be there.” He vowed, his heart already thumping at the prospect of repeating the pleasure.

“Mmh. And… if our child proves strong… perhaps you can be so generous as to give me more~” She flirted, proud of the lusts she could instill in the man. Kiran struggled to not fall in love right there. Laegjarn savored her influence over the Summoner for a few more tender moments before getting up, her naked tits swaying as she gathered her garments. “I must return. I wouldn’t wish my sister to worry.” Kiran gave her an admiring grin as he watched her dress, lamenting the loss of her naked body to enjoy.

“I’ll stay behind to clean up. I’ll swing by your lodgings later to wish you good night.” He winked.

“Keep it civil, Laevatein and I are sharing.” She warned, giving him one last smile. With a heavy sigh, the Queen turned away and faced her duties once more, but with her hand wistfully on her lower stomach. Kiran laid back, watching the stars starting to appear as the last light of the sun faded away, reflecting on the events that just occurred.

He’d have to be discrete, but this was still something that involved the politics of the region. He could at least inform Alfonse and trust his secrecy. The prince would probably give him the same old tired lecture again, but it was worth it.

As the fresh memory replayed, Kiran sipped at the wine the Queen brought him.

It was well worth it.

***  
(NOTE: Again, I find myself torn between breeding the hell out of some bitches, and wishing them happiness and fulfilling lives. Laegjarn is such a great, cunning, beautiful woman, I felt that conflict within me especially with her summer banner reveal, and had to express it. Gave me a chance to dabble in a more intimate approach rather than a straight out sex-crazed one which was fun. I’m concocting more depraved Fire Emblem scenarios, hope to put them out soon!)


End file.
